List of Peanuts (2019 TV series) episodes
These are the episodes of Peanuts. Season 1 #''Grow Up Linus'' - 10/31/2019 - It is Halloween as Linus still believes in the Great Pumpkin. As a result, Lucy takes it upon herself to convince Linus that all he does is childish, including still believing in a fake figure. Unfortunately, the Great Pumpkin ended up to be real and it is a rather sinister creature. #''The Psychiatry Booth Returns'' - 11/07/2019 - After watching too much reality television, Lucy got inspired to bring back her psychiatry booth as she gets a new plan: to get quick cash by giving stupid solutions to serious problems like neglect or abuse. However, she starts noticing her advices are taking the wrong turn after she says her "patients" that they are all idiots by believing that they are just dumb for believing their advices are actually real and useful. #''Charlie Brown For President'' - 11/14/2019 - Charlie Brown runs for Student Council President against Franklin, hiring Linus as his campaign manager, although things get crazy when he learns that Lucy is bribing people to vote for him while Peppermint Patty starts daydreaming about the possibility of dating Charlie if he gets elected. #''game'' - 11/21/2019 - Linus ends up buying a new video game called of a popular one like Warcraft/Fortnite TBD. #''Thankstalking'' - 11/28/2019 - Thanksgiving is nearby and that's bad news for Charlie as he remembers the Little Red-Haired Girl moved away around that season three years ago. So, Peppermint Patty tries to cheer him up by inviting him to spend the season at her home. However, she also has second intentions about it as she wants to get closer to him and admit her crush, but things don't go as expected when Marcie tries to be closer to her by inviting herself to her utter shock and annoyance. #''Beauty Queen'' - 12/05/2019 - Lucy signs up for a beauty contest where the winner gets a cash prize of 500 dollars. However, it will not be easy for her since she faces some of her friends and rivals as TBD. #''TBD'' - 12/12/2019 - TBD #''How Peppermint Patty Stole Christmas'' - 12/19/2019 - Sick of Marcie trying to be with her, even if she's aware she's straight and in love with Charlie, Peppermint Patty takes drastic measures and decides to sneak out into the night and invade every house in the neighborhood in order to make sure that everyone knows that she is not just some goody two-shoes sports girl, even if it implies invading her own house or even Marcie's for such. #''It's New Year's Eve, Charlie Brown'' - 12/26/2019 - The New Year is coming and each of the gang has their own resolutions: Charlie to not be a loser, Linus to end his cowardness, Lucy to control her rage and be nicer, Sally to finally get her "Sweet Babboo", Peppermint Patty to finally be together with Charlie, Marcie to keep her good grades and Schroeder to join more engaging musical activities as they organize a party and start TBD. #''TBD'' - 01/02/2020 - TBD #''00Blockhead'' - 01/09/2020 - Set in an alternate universe, Agent Charlie Brown alongside his reluctant sidekick Lucy is sent to stop Gold Patty from stealing a valuable weapon made out of gold so she can achieve world domination and maybe also being TBD. #''Patty-Noia'' - 01/16/2020 - Peppermint Patty becomes paranoid after hypotetizing that Lucy only picks on Charlie due to having a secret crush on him, even if it's well-known she has a crush on Schroeder, as she makes sure she stays away from him while trying to keep him away from seeing any other woman. #''TBD'' - 01/23/2020 - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD #TBD - TBD - TBD Category:List of episodes Category:Peanuts Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas